


2015 Tiny Treats, Twitter Request edition

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, Microfic, Requests, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics exploring platonic and early romantic relationships between characters from multiple 'verses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Tiny Treats, Twitter Request edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts), [purajobot935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/gifts), [@rovingrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40rovingrobot).



1\. For one heart-stopping moment, Grimlock stood and _roared_. The trees vibrated with the intensity of the sound, and Sari had to activate her jetpack for a moment to stay on her feet. Then he peered down at the girl, tyrannosaurus mouth split in a proud, toothy grin.

"That much better!"

"Well," Sari replied, activating her jetpack again and flying up so that he could see her better. "You've got loud down, but Megatron's still more intimidating."

 

2\. "Ravage, walk with me." Megatron's command was simple enough, but they both knew the meaning hiding under the words. The cassettecon fell into step beside his commander immediately, senses primed to be the warlord's extra optics, audio receptors and--astonishingly unnecessary, really--bodyguard. 

 

3\. "Prowl?" Cosmos' voice was timid--as seemed to be his default when addressing any of the officers--as he peered up at the larger mech.

"Yes, Cosmos?" Prowl kept his tone even, hoping to put the minibot at ease.

"I was wondering if the fuel rationing guidelines could be reviewed? Maybe?" The green mech fidgeted with his fingers. "Now that we have solar converters, we have a surplus and, um, well. It's dumb. Never mind."

"I find that unlikely," Prowl replied. "The officers can consider lifting restrictions, however, if you can put a proposal for why on my desk before tomorrow's morning meeting."

"Oh! Thank you, Prowl!"

 

4\. For a long moment, he didn't even register the tentative touches to his wings. Once he did, though, he turned to Jetfire with a confused frown. "What are you doing back there?"

"Please forgiving me, Optimus, sir." The orange bot snached his hand back and clutched it to his chest plates. "I am having a curious. You are only other flying Autobot."

"I don't mind a little curiosity," The prime replied. "Just ask first. Otherwise, you'll get into a lot of trouble."

"Yes, Optimus, sir!" Jetfire's face lit up with a smile. "Will you telling me how mod works?"

 

5\. "Sky, do you have a minute?"

Skyfire looked away from his literature file and gave Silverbolt a smile. "For you, always."

The Aerialbot smiled in response. "Thanks. Skydive knocked Fireflight's star projector out of alignment, and I can't get it fixed. Help?"

"That sounds simple enough. Though, if I didn't know better, I would think that Skydive keeps breaking things so that we'll spend more time together."

"... That might explain a lot, actually."

 

6\. It took a lot of jostling, poking, wiggling, shifting and rearranging before they all managed to be comfortable in their pillow nest. But it was all worth it once every Aerialbot was snuggled comfortably against Silverbolt, sparks and processors humming with contentment at the closeness.

 

7\. Tracks heard the gossips begin whispering the moment he and Blaster walked into the party. They all remarked on his unusual and exotic date, and he felt his wings hike up with pride. At least they recognized that he was valuable, even if they had no idea how truly remarkable the deployer really was.

 

8\. "Someday," The medic's tone held the wistful not of a mech who didn't believe his wish would ever come true, "I want to open a clinic and just repair normal mechs and femmes. Not war injuries, just bent struts and virus codes."

"Someday," Mirage reached out and took First Aid's hand, squeezing it tightly. "We will go back to Cybertron and I will help you lay the foundation for the building with my own hands."

The Protectobot squeezed his lover's hand tightly in response, understanding exactly how important that promise was.

 

9\. "Do not," Prowl said darkly as Jazz stared up at him in confusion, "Laugh."

"I ain't gonna laugh," the saboteur replied. "Just trying to figure out how the frag you got glued to the ceiling."

"Skywarp," The tactician replied. "Now, help me get down."

"I knew somebot was going to die during the course of this treaty signing," Jazz said, reaching into his subspace for a can of solvent.


End file.
